Transient storage devices, such as USB flash drives (UFDs) and removable hard drives, are useful for storing data to be transferred between multiple personal computers. However, unlike personal computers, transient storage devices usually do not have recovery systems for deleted files. Nor does a personal computer typically provide backup for a transient storage device operationally connected thereto. A personal computer typically has a system in place to move deleted files to a portion of the hard disk (a recycle bin) if the files were stored in the internal hard drive but not if the files were stored in a peripheral UFD. Accordingly, the recycle bin retains for future recovery the files that were originally stored in the internal hard drive, but the files that were deleted from the UFD are unrecoverable.
Although a recycle bin may be implemented within a transient storage device, any space allocated for the deleted files would reduce the space available for storing new files. For storage devices with limited space, the user must choose between maximizing the space available for new files and allocating space for permitting recovery of deleted files. Accordingly, transient storage devices generally do not implement recycle bins, and deleted files are unrecoverable. A user unintentionally deleting a file is unable to reverse the deletion.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a backup system in place for files stored on transient storage devices without having to sacrifice the limited storage thereon.